


I Need a Hero

by Wheresarizona



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a hero, Bucky saves Steve and Darcy from a spider, Crack, F/M, Multi, he’s what we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Steve and Darcy require Bucky to come and save them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	I Need a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey99/gifts).



> This idea was from Joey99/Pegasusdragontiger when she brought up that Steve Rogers could totally be afraid of spiders. So I wrote this for her.
> 
> (Edited for grammatical and clarity)

The high pitched shrieking was the first sign something was wrong. Bucky went on high alert, mind whirling at all the terrible things that could be happening and assessing the situation. Then, they started calling his name, “Bucky!” Darcy yelled. “Bucky!” Steve screamed. Bucky jumped up from the couch and ran towards their voices in the dining room. Steve and Darcy were standing on chairs, holding each other as they screamed.

Bucky wasn’t sure why they were screaming; they didn’t look like they had been attacked. “What’s wrong?” He asked, confused-looking around the room for any sign of a threat.

Darcy pointed to the corner of the room, “That! It’s coming for us! Kill it!” Darcy shrieked.

“Buck, we need you to kill it!” Steve exclaimed, not letting go of Darcy. 

Bucky looked to where they were pointing, expecting something dangerous. When he looked, there was a small black dot in the corner, squinting he realized it was a spider no bigger than a quarter. He stopped himself from chuckling at the reaction of his two loves. The tension of imminent danger released from him, and he slowly stalked towards the corner, grabbing an empty glass on his way. 

“Please kill it, Bucky!” Darcy said.

“Don’t worry, Doll. I’ll get it for you.” Bucky replied, getting closer to the spider. “You know when Stevie was smaller, he made me take care of the spiders in our old place. Almost would pass out from the fear.” He was smiling as he swiftly put the glass over the spider, tilted it, and used his metal hand to push the spider into the glass. “I got you,” Bucky said to both Darcy and the spider. 

“Did you kill it?” Steve said. 

“I took care of it,” Bucky said, as he got up, hiding the glass that he had covered with his hand. “I’m just gonna step out back real quick.” He said as he made a beeline to the back door. 

He got outside, freeing the spider, and went back inside. Darcy and Steve were off the chairs. 

“I’m all cleaned up; the spider is gone. Does the hero get a kiss?” Bucky said, smiling. 

“He absolutely does!” Darcy said, rushing over to him and jumping into his arms. He caught her easily, as she began peppering his face with kisses. 

“My hero,” Steve said grinning, as he wrapped his arms around the both of them. 

Bucky wouldn’t trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
